


Sixteen Facts about Budo by Shin Higaku

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Sixteen Facts [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 16 Random Facts, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Did you really think I wouldn't see your post? Think again.Here's sixteen facts about Budo to repay his very generous quip about me and basically revealing me to the internet.





	Sixteen Facts about Budo by Shin Higaku

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to happen.

"Hn." Shin sighs. "Two can play at that game, Budo."

He shakes his head. "Did you really think that I wouldn't see it? Well, let me repay your _kind_ favor."

"Let's explore sixteen facts about Budo Masuta." I muttered, a bit salty.

**1\. He doesn't do well in occult stuff.**

"Literally, he's the one who gets scared with a white-sheet ghost. _A WHITE SHEET GHOST_. That's how much of a coward he is when it comes to scary stuff. Though I admit it saved us in a lot of situations, it just becomes funny as it goes on. He once joined me on watching "The Ring" as a ten-year old and he fully convinced himself that he'll die after seven days. Kept clinging on me like a sticky glue.

Budo. What. It's fiction.

So I did what every other good friend does, and punched him hard. That seems to have knocked some sense in him..."

**2. His hair was dyed in middle school.**

"This is too stupid... but let me tell you the time he dyed his hair blond. I don't know why though... must be a sign of rebellion to his parents. His parents wanted him to quit Martial Arts around that time period... the next fact is what I think happened.

But I genuinely think that blond doesn't suit him at all. Please don't ever dye your hair again.

**3\. He has an attention span of a puppy.**

"The only exception to this is when he does Martial Arts. Every other time he'd be like: 'Shin-chan look at that cloud it looks like your hair!' 'Shin-chan! I wanna know what happens next!' 'Shin-chan! Do you think I look cool?' 'Shin-chan!' 'Shin-chan!'.... Will he never get tired of that nickname? We're already in college... geez.

As you know, because of his... puppy features... he's very bad at studying. He failed Math in middle school and almost couldn't graduate with me. Though I wasn't gonna allow that. I dragged his anime hair, and made him cram with me.

How did things come to be like this... usually he'd figure it out. He's not stupid.... he just has a short attention span."

**4\. Being a gentleman is in his blood.**

"He's your typical 'honorable samurai' type of character. He's unnecessarily kind to everyone, especially women. He's a gentleman. 'Wow such a good trait!' you must be saying that right now, right? Weeeellll..... most of the time, it just turns into a disaster.... I don't even wanna say it cause he almost got arrested that one time..."

**5\. He doesn't know how to make a girl stay.**

"There's been a lot- countless of breakups that Budo had suffered... and I was there to comfort him. Each and every time, I would come and comfort him. Budo mentioned our fallout... but if he suffered heartbreak at that time, I'd drop everything and my feelings would be put on the backseat just so I can come over and comfort him. Besides, the fallout was just my fault. No need for you to know, or ask about it Budo. It was something very insignificant.

I don't have a clue as to why it keeps on happening... he says that he has no idea either. When I try to approach those women, they turn their head away and walk off almost instantly. Harsh critics. You need to get a better lover Budo. Someone who understands you a lot.

To all the girls out there! Treat him with respect, just as he treats you. Don't be swayed by simple rumors, or some stupid thing your friend has heard about him... he's genuinely kind."

**6\. Ice Hockey is his new sport obsession.**

"I've seen him looking into Ice Hockey and seen him watch a few matches... that's a pretty violent sport for someone like him, but I'm sure that he'll do absolutely well in it. He's Budo after all, he'll always find a way."

**7. Glasses catches his eyes.**

"To all the girls out there! Budo is attracted to girls wearing glasses! I don't know where he got this weird fondness over any girl that wears glasses. I think he dated Mei Mio in high school and got rejected by Velma. I might just be wrong and asked them out because they're genuinely loved by him...

He's slowly stopped showing interest in glasses-wearing girls... maybe it's just a weird phase of his? Welp, he can answer it once he sees this."

**8\. When he sets himself on a goal, he's pretty focused on it.**

"I know, I know... I just said a few numbers ago that he gets distracted pretty easily... but in truth, once he's 'in the zone' he'll do what it takes to achieve that goal. This is why he'll do very badly in Gacha games. I'm not taking him in an arcade any time soon.

He's the type of person to act. You need resources? He'll provide everything he can to you. You need man power? He'll get together a small band from out of nowhere just to support your cause. That's pretty cool of him to do. I can't do that..."

**9\. Sweets are his weakness.**

"As an athlete, he's greatly discouraged from any foods like that... but he can't help it. His jogging route meets with a nearby bakery shop with a weird name. He likes buying an-pan and melon bread from there.

Sometimes he can be overboard and buy a lot on his 'cheat day'. Yeah, he likes those sweet stuff that I can't take. I like bitter stuff.

...I swear I'm not a psychopath."

**10\. Bees are high up on his fear list.**

"He gut stung twice by a bee, on the same day. I've never really gotten the full details of that event, because he was pretty young when it happened. As far as I know, he doesn't have any allergies... so thank god for that. Because I wouldn't have a Budo in this day.

...Now I wanna find out if there's a horror movie about bees.... for, research purposes."

**11\. Leadership is his forte.**

"I can't help but wonder where he'd be at if I wasn't in the picture. He could be the Student Council Member, maybe even the Student Council President. Despite all of the insults of 'being stupid' hurled in his way, he is a fast-learner and generally learns a lot easier if he's actually paying attention. I think he'd be a great leader."

 **12.** **Dancing is pretty much his hidden talent.**

"In modern day, Martial Arts is pretty much just that, a set of intricate steps. All it really does is teach discipline and to one person and build their strength. He knows how to move his body... in middle school there was a dance competition... hip-hop, I think? Anyway, he was killing the moves. Some Dance Club guys wanted him to join their club, but he might've not heard them...

I wanna see him in an idol group..."

**13. Cooking is a little thing he can do.**

"Budo's parents work a lot. So it's no surprise that he's learned a few things to keep himself from starving. He knows how to make a bit of curry..... but that's pretty much all I've seen him do...

I don't spend the night in Budo's place anymore."

 **14.** **Budo's anime hair is real and natural.**

"Mind-boggling, I know... but! His hair's gravity defying attributes is actually very real. No gel used-up. I've never seen his hair down, it's always pointing up. Even if his hair is wet, the hair just keeps on resisting gravity. Maybe he's destined to be an astronaut?"

**15\. He cried while watching Les Miserables.**

"Action movies with a hint of comedy are his thing, but sometimes an occasional tear jerking drama captures his heart. He's pretty emotional when it comes to those types of stories. He says that he feels very bad for Eponine. Says that he feels as though he has felt the atmosphere, or aura that she emits. Though he doesn't know where...

Heh. As if he'd find out where it's coming from."

**16\. Nicknames are novelty.**

"I've noticed it before... but he doesn't give his students nicknames. I can understand that... he might want to look professional. However, he doesn't do that with his friends that aren't even on his team, not even some friends that I've seen him befriend.

Maybe Budo giving you a nickname is a sign that he... I don't know... respects you a lot? N-not that I would know though...."

"Anyway. I want to thank Budo for his _very generous quip_ about me. I'm not going to be too evil this time... but I swear Budo, if you post more about me in the internet, there will be consequences.

If I see another post about me... I'll pay back by being petty about it and posting another one about you. Until then, bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have anymore ideas? Any character you want to ask me about? Put them down below!


End file.
